


a little crush.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, These two are dumb, that's some good shit, unrequited feelings but not really, yosuke's initial gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt request from inariis on tumblr: yosuke has a crush on souji who is the most popular guy in school. souji is intent on finding out who yosuke's crush is. insert uncertainty and overthinking here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take prompt requests. I prefer them submitted on tumblr since I can keep up with them.

All of this was  _fine_.

Aside from the fact that he was friends with  _the_  most popular guy in school. No- the most popular guy in town and possibly even the  _next_  town over.

Souji Seta, the class president, hard-worker, straight-A student, and so attractive it was like trying to look into the sun and being blinded by too much hotness and swag.

For whatever reason, Souji had taken a liking to Yosuke.

Maybe it was because Souji was able to just really relax and loosen up around Yosuke instead of the social circles he was enduring on the daily. Or maybe it was just because Yosuke had a way of understanding him better than most people did.

The fact that they were all in their own secret Scooby gang after school probably had something to do with it too. Risking your lives and supporting one another in dire times can certainly build relationships with people that you never would have expected.

Still…Yosuke sat on the rooftop during lunchtime, pushing around the hints of what was supposed to be rice and maybe pork? He wasn’t sure. It was something on sale at work, and his parents hadn’t had much time to be home lately much less cook dinner.

Setting aside his food with a sigh, he decided to focus on more important things..like his horrible awkwardness lately with Souji.

The swell of gay panic had him rather hard a few weeks back. It was during the middle of a battle with a Shadow, and during such a prime time Souji had been sweaty and forced to remove his coat from the intense heat inside the sauna.

Of course that had to be the opportune time for his hormones to kick in and his brain to recognize  _how_  attractive Souji  **REALLY**  was. Not just in a realistic sense, because anyone within a five mile radius could see how much swag Souji emitted. You could look the term up in the dictionary and surely Souji’s name would be in the description and yet…

Yosuke could recall just how hard his heart was beating and not just from the adrenaline rush of a fight. It was so difficult to tear his eyes away. He’d kept glancing and staring at Souji the rest of the night. And it only got worse when Yosuke got home.

Lately the recognition was growing to dangerous levels. The worst times occurring during school because class was insanely boring more than half the time, and that was when his thoughts would drift off to tedious or Souij-filled daydreams. God it wasn’t any better that Souji sat behind him in most of their classes too. The guy had a habit of leaning in and whispering some humorous comment or another or asked him a question in a way that would make Yosuke feel _too_  hot for the remainder of class.

The sound of his phone suddenly vibrating against the concrete bench made him jump somewhat and forced him out of his thoughts. Glancing down, he could see Souji’s name on the screen with a new text message.

Souji wanted to have lunch together.

Now normally Yosuke would’ve been more than keen on the matter. But it had a consequence of Souij’s swarm of fangirls joining in or hanging out and constantly staring at every single  _little_ thing Souji did. Needless to say it was meddlesome and made any sort of normalcy between them impossible. Yosuke’s little problem of a crush on Souji didn’t help matters either.

His fingertips went to start writing a reply, something along the lines of ‘no I’m not feeling well’, then he backtracked on that and changed it to ‘maybe we could hang out after school instead’. That was deleted just as quickly, and before he could try for a third attempt at a reply another message came through.

_I’m coming up to the rooftop. See you in a sec._

_**‘Dammit!’** _

Leave it to Souji to utilize his networking to figure out where Yosuke was at any given time. It wasn’t much of a surprise since Yosuke would generally come up here for lunch anyways whether it be with Souji or alone but still…

The sound of the rooftop door squeaked open as Souji appeared along with a few girls trailing behind him.

“I’m going to have lunch with Yosuke. I’ll see you girls later on all right?”

“Aha sure Souji-kun!”

“Have a good meal!”

The two girls giggled and moved over to a small table a significant amount of distance away from where Yosuke was seated.

At least it was a little further for a change. Adequate breathing room for once.

“Hey. You’re not busy are you?” Souji tilted his head, approaching Yosuke with a hopeful look on his face.

“Oh-uh- _ **no**_ , I’m  _free_. You know me, always up here and stuff.” Yosuke laughed nervously, scooting over some of his stuff so Souji could sit next to him.

Yosuke could feel Souji sit next to him all right, so close their legs were practically touching. He gulped lightly.

“So uh, what’d you concoct for your meal today partner?”

Good. Simple conversation opener. Keep it normal.

“Tonkatsu. It was a recipe I found in a book I recently bought so I thought I’d give it a shot.” Souji pulled off the lid to show the heated meal that looked more than delectable. “Nanako had a piece of the cutlets last night as my taste tester and she said it was good. I’d like a second opinion though since she’s biased.” Souji chuckled and smiled, holding out the bento box for Yosuke to help himself to some of it.

“Oh wow, well you know I can never say no..” Yosuke gladly grabbed a few pieces of the pork cutlets and scooped what appeared to be some curry rice onto the empty lid from his own food.

There was a small pause as the two took a few bites, savoring the taste.

Yosuke had to hold back from making a noise that was both unmanly and strangely close to a moan. He quickly took a sip of his soda to try and negate it.

“How is it?”

“It’s amazing of course.” Yosuke immediately replied. Then had no idea where to go from there. Souji seemed content with that reply though and resumed eating his meal.

Yosuke could feel the weight of the silence getting to him though. During previous lunches they’d chat over nonsense revolving around silly girls, video games, or whatever new movie Yosuke was interested in. Today though..being so close to Souji and having all his attention made it that much more difficult to act normal.

This was just two guys having a good ‘ole conversation, right?

“So have you dated any new girls lately? Or you know gotten to second or third base?”

_**‘What the hell am I saying?! Yosuke what is wrong with you holy-’** _

“Hm? No not really.” Souji looked at Yosuke with an expression caught somewhere between confusion and curiosity.

They’d never really touched on the subject of Souji’s flings and such beyond who he was going out with on some random date or another. Those were quite frequent. The subject of intimacy…was new.

“Oh well, dude surely you’ve gotten a lot of action right?”

“I’ve had my fair share I guess.” Souji put his chopsticks down. “Any particular reason you’re asking?”

“Ahaha no I mean we’re  _guys_ , like  _guys_  talk about that kinda stuff.”

“Huh..well then what about you?”

Oh shit.

“Do you like anyone right now?”

Holy hell why this was  _ **way**_  worse than the time he questioned him about his Nickleback obsession.

“U-hhh, mm..” Words failed Yosuke at first. “Sure, yeah, of course I do.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Well-er, hm- you could say that I guess.”

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?”

“D-Dude, if you’re that curious then yeah-yeah you’ll have to guess!”

Great thinking Yosuke. Divert his attention to everyone else in the school until he runs out of girls.

He really didn’t think this through.

The remainder of the afternoon was a blur of Souji muttering names to him in between classes or passing notes with names of possibilities as to Yosuke’s crush. They walked through the hallways, passing the various posters most of which had Souji advertising the basketball team or art club or reminders from student council which also had Souji on it as the president.

Yosuke was going to have a sore neck and hand from having to shake his head so much and write ‘no’ over and over again to each of Souji’s guesses.

It went on like that for the next few days, that was until Souji had stumbled onto the last girl possible in school which was a rather creepy girl who lingered in the back of every class and kept to herself. Some people thought she might even be a witch of some sort.

“Okay well unless there’s some girl hiding in the broom closet, I have no idea who it could be. Are you sure she goes here?”

“Come on man of course they go here.”

**They.**

It had been a very specific pronoun that Souji immediately caught.

“Hm.” Souji said nothing as if he was thinking about something. “I have some things to do after school. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Oh yeah sure. Text me if you get bored.” Yosuke waved, seeming a little confused yet relieved at how Souji gave up the manhunt on who the mysterious crush was.

Souji hadn’t given up though.

His list of things to do only comprised of walking along the riverbank and thinking long and hard about who Yosuke liked.

If it had been any other person, Souji would have shrugged off the secrecy long ago and chalked it up to the other party telling him who their crush was whenever they were ready to do so. The problem was that Souji had a personal stake in this.

The moment Yosuke had said he liked someone, Souji had gone completely still. He could remember how his stomach dropped, his appetite waning, and all his attention becoming focused on who this person was.

If he had competition he wanted to know who it was sooner rather than later.

Yes, Souji had made the terrible decision to indulge in his feelings that had formed for Yosuke. Anyone else would’ve thought it to be a hopeless cause given Yosuke was proclaimed as straight as far as the eye could see.

Still, Souji held out hope. It was one of his flaws really.

But now, the fact that Yosuke had run out of girls as options, it concluded that Yosuke clearly wasn’t as straight as he had initially led on.

A loud sigh escaped him as he laid back on the grass and stared up at the sky. The sun was close to setting, and he knew he’d have to start heading home soon.

Looking to his right, he stared at the open space and imagined Yosuke laying there with him. Maybe they’d be holding hands. Maybe they’d be laughing over something stupid that had happened at school earlier that day. Maybe they’d be curled in close together, so close he could feel Yosuke’s breath on his lips and…

Souji ran a hand over his face and grimaced. That was something that would probably only ever happen in a daydream. Yosuke liked a guy sure, but there was a slim to none chance it was Souji. Wouldn’t he have made moves to show such a thing by this point?

\---

The next few weeks Yosuke danced around the subject of his crush. Souji would occasionally mention someone to which Yosuke would shake his head or give his usual mantra of Souij needing to get back on his A game.

It was after school one day that they were both heading into the shopping district. Some girls were lingering in a pack, trailing a little behind the two of them as they walked into town.

“I have a date today.” Souji stated, testing the waters a little.

“Oh yeah? Is it that girl from homeroom that you mentioned the other day?”

“Mm no I went out with her already. It’s a girl I met when I was shopping in Okina the other day.”

Yosuke added some spunk in his voice to try and keep the conversation light-hearted which is should’ve been but.. “Ahh, so venturing off main school grounds for new game huh?” …Souji looked like he was distracted.

“Something like that.”

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek while trying not to let the jealousy he immediately felt show on his face. How many girls did that make this week? Ten?

“Well have fun. Not too much though.” Yosuke winked while hurrying away in the direction of Junes. He had to get away so he could sulk in peace. 

\---

One night after work, Yosuke found himself walking home from a shift that ended much later than he was scheduled for. He already felt bad for having to bail on Souji since someone had called in sick at Junes.

Rolling his neck, Yosuke felt utterly exhausted. 

Leave it to him to be surprised that he bumped into Kou as he passed the bus stop.

“Hey, did you just get off work?”

“Yeah. Was freaking awful today.”

“Oh well, Aiyas is still open I think. Do you wanna grab a bite?” Kou looked hopeful. It’d been difficult hanging out lately since their schedules didn’t match up well.

“Why not? I am starving, and I just got paid.” Yosuke shrugged, easily walking alongside of Kou as they headed back towards Aiyas.

The sound of a chime echoed in the distance but went unnoticed by either of them.

Off in the distance was Souji, exiting the bookshop just as it closed. Grey eyes watched the scene of Yosuke walking so close to Kou that their hands were nearly touching. Souji could see the way Yosuke talked animatedly and hear the soft laughter as the two disappeared into Aiyas.

\---

“Just  _ **tell me**_  who it is.”

Souji had dragged Yosuke into an empty classroom the very next morning.

After what he had seen the night before, Souji had found sleep to be impossible. Most of his cool rationale had been lose as well somewhere between the hours of three and four in the morning.

“Why does it matter so damn much?!”

“Because it  _does_.” A hint of questioning and anger filled Souji’s voice. “It’s Kou isn’t it? I saw you two last night.”

Yosuke struggled against Souji’s grip. He could feel the weight of Souij pressed against him, keeping him stuck against the wall without any hope of escaping. It was unreal that this was happening right now, all because of nothing. Souji couldn’t have been  _more_  wrong in his assumption.

“Is it not obvious enough?!”

His voice raised, almost breaking. Yosuke could do nothing but stare at Souji helplessly, forcing himself to keep the frustration from all of this at bay.

Grey eyes searched brown ones for a moment, slowly loosening the grip he had on the other.

Yosuke could feel the shame washing over him just as he opened his mouth to finally speak the truth. It was obvious his features had already betrayed him from how Souji was releasing his hold on him. 

“It’s  _you_. Souji, it’s been you for  ** _so damn long_**  now, and if you hate me for that I’m sorry I’ll just-” Yosuke moved as if to leave, already knowing full well that Souji would never reciprocate those sort of feelings when he could have any girl  _or_ guy he wanted if that’s what he went for.

“No.”

A touch on his wrist stopped him short of moving further.

Yosuke glanced down at the way their hands were so close. He lifted his gaze to see Souji staring at him almost determined now.

“I want you  _ **here**_.”

Souji slowly, carefully, backed Yosuke against the wall again. This time he stared at him in a way that Yosuke had never seen before. It made him feel safe, eager, and he swore his heart would beat out of his chest at any moment.

The sound of Souij’s voice became a little softer. “I want you right here where I can always see you.”

The touch of fingertips sliding along his palms were felt next. Yosuke swallowed thickly, still keeping his gaze on Souji.

“It’s so much better when you’re here, so close..like this..” Souji breathed those words, each syllable drawing in closer to where Yosuke could feel the warmth of them on his lips.

And then Souji’s fingertips were intertwining with his own. Souji’s lips pressed against his in a kiss that immediately set Yosuke’s soul on fire and made him feel alive in a way that he had yet to experience. The sound of a moan broke free as he parted his lips, letting Souji invade his mouth to taste him and know him in any way he wanted.

Souji gripped Yosuke’s hands, forcing them up along the wall. Yosuke wanted Souji as close as humanly possible. Their bodies pushed and rubbed against each others and it felt so good, so _right_.

Yosuke tried to breathe and talk at the same time. Which ended up translated as light moans as a response. “Partner..I like  _you_..”

Souji chuckled in between kisses. “I think it’s pretty clear I like you too.”

The sound of the bell signaling the start of homeroom interrupted them getting any closer.

“We should get to class.” Souji stated, not moving an inch away from Yosuke yet.

“Y-Yeah we should.” Yosuke mumbled before leaning in to kiss Souji again for a few seconds longer.

After they had managed to disentangle themselves long enough to make it to class right before it started, Yosuke couldn’t help but to look forward to lunch.

Quality Souji time where they could act normal. It was hard to do that now that they had gone for the forbidden fruit so to speak.

Yosuke couldn’t resist asking the question as they purposefully sat so close that their legs were touching and both were more than okay with it. Souji kept absentmindedly rubbing his hand along Yosuke’s leg too.

“You think you’ll still have your fanbase after all this?” Yosuke hesitantly moved his hand to cover Souji’s own for a moment.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine either way.” Souji laughed lightly, gripping a little more onto Yosuke’s hand. 

The gasp of fangirls could be heard from afar, and the upheaval of the school started from that point onward. Souji was officially off the market.

 

~ fin.


End file.
